


Drive My Car

by jenorama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenorama/pseuds/jenorama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes into his inheritance from Sirius and decides to use it in a manner which Sirius would approve of.  Originally published 12 years ago, this is part of my "Reconnecting" Potterverse and is very AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive My Car

Drive My Car

by Jenorama

Harry signed his name with a flourish, feeling an odd sort of tightness in his chest as he looked over his signature at the bottom of the parchment. “Excellent, Mr. Potter. And here you are.” The solicitor handed Harry a shiny brass Gringotts key and he took it numbly. He found he didn’t like looking at it and he turned his eyes to look out of the diamond-paned window. The solicitor, duty complete, shuffled the sheets of parchment and the odd Muggle paper on his desk as Harry continued to sit. 

“Mr. Potter? Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Sorry?” Harry shifted his gaze from the window and focused on the solicitor’s kind face. “Oh. No. I’ll be going. Thank you.” Harry rose from the hard wooden chair and shook the solicitor’s hand, slipping the heavy key in one of his many trouser pockets.

“Thank you, Mr. Potter. The Black family has been our client for generations. I was sorry to see that relationship end with the passing of Sirius, but if there’s ever anything we can do for you...”

“Yes, sir. Thank you,” Harry said again, seized with an urgent need to get out of the office. The dark wood paneling made it seem as though the walls were closing in on him and he had to restrain himself from tugging at the neck of his black tee shirt. Turning abruptly, Harry quickly strode from the office, narrowly avoiding a collision with an elderly secretary in his quest for fresh air.

Outside, Harry stood on the steps of the law firm, breathing deeply of the summer-warm air as the normal business of Diagon Alley went on around him. _Well, that was unexpected_ , he thought as he moved into a mob of shoppers. He had known that Sirius had left him something that he would have access to after turning twenty-one, but he hadn’t quite expected this reaction. _Eh, it was just hot in there_ , he told himself as he peeled off from the group and headed to Florean Fortescue’s ice cream shop.

A few minutes later, he emerged and sat at one of the small outdoor tables to finish his treat. While it was true that black didn’t show much, he still didn’t feel like walking around with chocolate ice cream all down his front. 

With the late July sun on his shoulders and Florean’s excellent ice cream filling his belly, Harry began to feel better and he fished the key out of the pocket he’d stuck it in. It looked like every other Gringotts key Harry had ever seen and he studied the tag on it. 731. Harry snorted and shoved the key back into the pocket he’d taken it from and finished his ice cream. 

Later that evening, after being thoroughly embarrassed by Molly’s multitude of birthday kisses, he escaped with Ron and George to their favorite Muggle pub. Harry didn’t feel like being out in a Wizarding pub on his birthday, remembering with a shudder his eighteenth when it seemed like a new round was being brought to him roughly every thirty seconds.

Relaxing into his second pint of Guinness, Harry looked up when he felt the force of two pairs of Weasley eyes on him. “What?” he asked, wiping foam from his upper lip.

“Did you get it?” George asked, dark eyes bright and eager.

“Oh. Yeah, I got it.”

“Can we see?” George held out his hand as Harry fished around in the pocket of his jeans. He didn’t know why he’d brought the key with him, but he felt like he didn’t quite want it out of his sight just yet. Ron and George leaned over it for a few seconds and George handed it back.

“Satisfied?” Harry asked sarcastically as he shoved it back down in his pocket.

“Yes. Very,” George said solemnly.

“Prat,” Ron snorted, taking a long pull of his own pint. “Stop bugging Harry about Sirius. It’s his birthday, yeah?” 

“Oh, come off it, Ron! You know you’re just as keen to know what he’s going to do with it,” George shot back. 

“Piss off! He doesn’t have to do anything with it and he doesn’t have to talk about it he doesn’t want to.” Harry winced at the anger in Ron’s words. This wasn’t quite how he imagined his birthday night going.

“Listen, it’s okay.” Harry looked at Ron and attempted a smile. “We all knew this was coming and you already got your key along with that git.”

“Yeah, Ron. What did you do with yours?” George asked, turning his attention to Ron. He shifted uncomfortably on the wooden chair and mumbled a few indistinct words into his pint. “I’m sorry, you’ll have to speak up. The hearing’s the first thing to go, you know.”

“I said I haven’t done anything with it yet, okay?” he said, looking defiantly at his brother. 

George looked at Ron in mock amazement. “You mean to tell us that you, complainer extraordinaire, haven’t spent a single Galleon of your bequest from Sirius Black?”

“Hey! Keep it down, yeah?” Harry hissed, glancing around the moderately busy pub.

“Keep your knickers on, Harry. There’s no one here who’s heard of Sirius Black.”

“Shows what you know, George. He was all over the Muggle news when he got out of Azkaban.” Harry felt a small knot of unease grow in his stomach and he desperately searched for a way to stop talking about Sirius. “Anyway, why haven’t you spent any of it, Ron?” he asked, turning to his best mate.

“Well, how do you know I haven’t? Maybe I was lying just now.” Ron looked hunkered down for the long haul and took another swallow of his pint.

“I certainly haven’t seen anything new and flashy around the flat.”

“Oh! Maybe he’s spent it on women!” George flashed an evil smile. “Is that it, Ronniekins? Too afraid to tell Mum you’ve spent all your bequest on women and drink?”

Ron snorted at this new assault on his virtue and sat back in his chair, flexing the muscles in his arms. “Are you shitting me? I’m sure this is something you might have trouble understanding, but I don’t need to pay for it. Never have, never will.” This bold statement caused the George to erupt in loud, contagious laughter and soon they were all laughing. Harry felt the knot in his stomach loosen and finally fade away. 

When their laughter had faded to isolated giggles and snorts, George raised his pint. “To Sirius,” he said with an uncharacteristically serious look at Harry. Ron and Harry echoed him and clinked their glasses, drinking to the man that had been in their lives such a short amount of time but continued to make a lasting impression.

Later that night, Harry lay in bed, his head still buzzing from the alcohol and company and he allowed his mind to turn to the unknown amount stashed away far underground in Gringotts vault number 731. _What will I do with it? For all I know there’re two Sickles and a Knut in there. Maybe I’ll buy a pack of gum. Or maybe some Skiving Snackboxes._

As he turned the thoughts over in his head, he thought about the stories of Sirius and his flying motorcycle. _Wouldn’t that be cool. Have something like that and be able to go so far and so fast...faster than any broom in the world_ L... Closing his eyes, Harry drifted off to sleep, dreaming of sleek Muggle machines that could race the wind.

*~*~*

Ginny collapsed on her sofa with a groan, all too glad the day was over. _I must have been mad when I signed up for the Healer program_ , she thought as she toed off her shoes and massaged her aching feet. _Nobody told me there would be so much bloody standing!_

As she stared at the ceiling, her stomach rumbled, reminding her that her lunch that day had had consisted of a limp ham sandwich she’d stashed in her robe pocket to nibble between patients. _Maybe I should Apparate over to the Burrow...nah, too much energy._ Rising with a groan, Ginny walked gingerly to her bedroom, stripping off her apprentice Healer’s robes as she went. 

A few minutes later, she was much more comfortable in her favorite pair of jeans and an old tee shirt George had “left” at her flat a few months ago. Wrinkling her nose at the stuffy air in the flat, she opened the two windows that faced the street, listening to the sounds of Muggle life as she pulled a leftover roast chicken from her refrigerator. She tuned the wireless to a quiet music station and began pulling meat from the bones when she heard a familiar knock on her door.

“Come in, Harry,” she called from her tiny kitchen, mentally deciding to add a few other things to her dinner if Harry was going to be sharing it with her.

“Gin! You really shouldn’t just invite people like that into your flat without verifying their identity first!” Harry scolded as he came in and sat down at the small breakfast bar.

“Well, I hardly get any other visitors and I know your knock.” She looked up from her chicken and smiled. “What in the world are you wearing?”

“Like them? I just got them today.” Harry took off the sunglasses he had on and held them out to Ginny. 

“Put them on me. My hands are a mess.” Harry obliged and Ginny looked around her flat. “These are so dark! What do you need these for?”

Harry crossed his arms and affected a nonchalant posture on her stool. “Well, I have to have something to cut the glare when I’m driving.”

“When you’re what? Harry! You don’t drive!” 

“I didn’t drive because I didn’t have a car, yeah?”

“What are you saying? Did you buy a car?” she asked in a hushed voice, feeling a thrilling tingle run through her body. 

Harry smiled and fished around in the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a set of car keys attached to a small black box with buttons on it. Ginny hurriedly wiped her hands on a dishtowel and took the keys, running her finger over the chrome logo. “Just got it today,” he said with unmistakable pride.

“Why?” Ginny breathed, taking the sunglasses off and looking at Harry. 

“Dunno,” he shrugged. “You know my twenty-first was a couple of days ago and I got my key.” Harry’s face darkened and Ginny felt a small lurch in her stomach. “And I thought that Sirius would get a laugh out of me doing something like this with the money left to me by the ‘Most Honorable and Noble House of Black.’”

“Well, I don’t doubt that.” Ginny handed the keys back to Harry and raised her eyebrows. “So, are you going to show me this car or did you just come here to gloat?”

“Of course I’m going to show you. Come on.” Harry sprang off the stool and Ginny followed him, gasping at the large automobile that crouched by the curb in front of her building. 

“Oh, Harry! It’s beautiful!” She ran her fingers along the dark blue fender, marveling at the smooth perfection of the metal. Leaning over, Ginny peeked inside the window, using one hand to shade her eyes. “Is that leather? And wood?”

“Yes. Step back.” Harry pressed a button on the black box and Ginny heard the car make a couple of beeps. He opened the passenger door and gestured inside with a flourish. “My lady,” he said with a grin. Ginny couldn’t repress her giggle as she got in and sat down, the new leather of the seat making a creaking sound.

“My goodness! Muggles do like their cars complicated,” Ginny said when Harry got into the driver’s seat next to her. “I don’t think I can figure out what half these things do!”

“I don’t know what half of them do, either! I can turn the car on, make it go and get a radio station and that’s about it.” Ginny looked at Harry as he sat behind the steering wheel. He had his sunglasses back on and he looked so relaxed and natural just as if he’d been driving a car half his life. “You, uh, want to go for a ride?”

“Oh yes! Let’s!” A split second later, Ginny remembered the leftover chicken sitting on her worktop. “Wait, I’ll be right back!” After fumbling around for a moment, she managed to let herself out of the car and sprint up to her flat. Quickly stowing the half-dismembered chicken in the refrigerator, she looked around for something to transfigure, settling on a fork. Concentrating, she smiled when she managed to transfigure the fork into a pair of sunglasses similar to the pair Harry had.

Minutes later she bounded down the steps and out of the building, laughing at Harry’s hurry-up gesture. “Are you finally ready?” he asked after she carefully settled herself in the seat.

“Yes! What are you waiting for? Let’s go!”

“First, you have to fasten your safety belt,” Harry said, leaning over her to pull it over her shoulder and fasten it securely. “I like your sunglasses,” he said with a slight smirk.

“Thanks! I just got them today! The glare, you know,” Ginny gestured airily and laughed again. “I can’t believe you actually bought a car! This is just amazing!”

“Just wait till we actually get on the road.” Harry raised his eyebrows at her and started the car. The engine thrummed to life and quickly settled into a restrained purr. Ginny could feel the vibration through the floorboards and she felt her pulse quicken. 

Easily navigating the narrow streets of Ginny’s neighborhood, Harry soon had them out on the motorway. Ginny looked out of her window at the scenery and wished she could feel the air flying by. “How do I put the window down?”

“Here, I’ll do it for you.” Harry pushed a button and her window went down, letting in a rush of cool, early-evening air. “And how about this?” Reaching up, Harry pushed another button and a section of the roof began to retract and Ginny looked up at the darkening blue sky. 

“Wow!” Ginny raised her arms and stuck her hands out of the open window on the roof. The big car pushed through the air, making her fingers cold and she brought them back down and stuck them under her legs to warm them. 

The sun was rapidly sinking below the horizon, causing Harry to push his sunglasses on top of his head and Ginny mimicked his action. “Where are you taking me?” she asked, raising her voice over the sounds of the wind and radio. 

“I haven’t decided yet. What are you in the mood for?”

“Food! I’m starved!”

“Okay then. Hang on!” Ginny gave a whoop of surprise when Harry accelerated, throwing her back in her seat. They passed the other cars on the road as if they were standing still and she felt a swoop of excitement in her stomach. This was much faster than she had ever been on any broom, even the times Harry had let her ride his Firebolt and she had to suppress the urge to wave as they passed. 

They continued rocketing down the motorway, Harry moving easily from lane to lane as he passed slower drivers and Ginny was starting to feel her initial giddiness fade when she felt the car abruptly slow down. “Shit,” Harry said quietly, turning the volume down on the radio. He began to move to the left side of the motorway, glancing back and forth between the windscreen and the rear view mirror.

“What’s wrong?” Ginny twisted in her seat and looked out the back window. She saw what only could have been a Muggle police car close behind them with all its lights blazing. “Uh-oh,” she whispered, feeling a wave of nervousness wash over her. “Harry! Do you even have one of those license things?”

“I have my Apparition license, does that count?” He looked at her sheepishly as he stopped the car and turned it off. 

“What are you going to do?” Ginny twisted around again and saw there were two policemen in the car. One of them raised a black box to his mouth and started to talk. “You might get arrested and I don’t know how to drive!”

“Gin, I’m not going to get arrested. Calm down, okay?” 

_Easy for you to say_ , she thought, listening to the crunch of the other policeman’s feet on the gravel. 

“Good evening, Officer,” Harry said warmly when he had reached the window. “Lovely evening.” The policeman did not look impressed. In fact, he looked like he might burst a blood vessel at any moment. 

Taking his opening, the officer burst into an angry, almost incoherent tirade. Ginny winced as she listened, catching isolated words and phrases. “One hundred miles an hour”, “never seen such reckless irresponsibility” and “never drive again” were some of the more polite ones. Harry seemed relatively unaffected as he nodded and agreed with all the names the policeman was calling him and Ginny admired his coolness under fire. 

Once he had regained his breath, the officer ordered them both out of the car. Ginny stiffened in fear and looked at Harry. “It’s okay. I’ll handle it,” he whispered before getting out of the car.

“Right. Well, I suppose you’ll want to be seeing my license and other documents?” he said after the policeman had marched them into the waiting police car. Ginny sat staring straight ahead, stomach alternately churning and clenching with fear. The two officers conferred quietly and Harry squeezed her hand. She glanced at him and caught a wink. She saw that he had his wand out and ready and she held her breath.

The officer that had yelled at Harry turned back to them and opened his mouth. At that moment, Harry brought his wand up and shouted “Obliviate!” The other officer, startled by Harry’s shout, scrambled out of the car and Harry got him through the open window, leaning over Ginny to do it. 

Staring at the slack faces of the policemen, Ginny felt a rush of relief run through her followed by anger at Harry. “Harry!” Ginny hit him on the arm, scandalized at his action. She would never dream of doing something as bold as Obliviating two Muggle authority figures and seeing Harry do it gave her a quick flash of excitement deep inside.

Ignoring her abuse, Harry got out of the car and addressed the policemen. “Thank you very much for showing me the error of my ways, Officers Dawson and Riggs. I will endeavor to drive at a much more moderate pace. Have a good night.” Chivalrously opening Ginny’s door, he led her back to his car and helped her in. As Harry pulled carefully back onto the motorway, Ginny watched the policemen come back to themselves, shaking their heads and looking confused. They rounded a bend and they were gone. 

“I absolutely cannot believe you did that! Obliviating a Muggle policeman! And were we really going one hundred miles an hour?”

“Well, it was more like a hundred and ten or so,” Harry admitted, smiling at Ginny briefly before turning his attention back to the road.

“A hundred and ten miles an hour?” Ginny exclaimed, leaning over to get a look at the dashboard instruments. “Is that fast?”

“It’s very fast. Doesn’t seem like it in this car, does it?” Ginny had no problem detecting the note of pride in his voice.

“Boys!” she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Well, now that you’ve almost got us arrested, are you going to feed me anytime soon?”

*~*~*

His stomach pleasantly full after an excellent dinner, Harry got back into the car with Ginny. “Where to now?” Ginny asked as she fumbled with her seat belt. 

“Hmm...I don’t know. Let’s see where the road takes us.” Harry started the car, smiling at the rumble of the big engine. It was fully dark now and he turned on the headlights, grinning at Ginny’s wonder at the red interior lights. He pulled out of the car park onto the small country road, pleased at the responsive acceleration. 

Without a concrete destination in mind, Harry found they were in the area of a local overlook and he headed over to it. He knew that the local kids tended to use the spot as a place to park and make out and, if he was honest with himself, the idea of doing something like that with Ginny was sounding very exciting. A winding dirt road opened up into a wide plateau that looked over the valley below. Harry pulled up to a spot that gave them a view of the lights of the small town in the valley and turned off the car. 

“Where are we?”

“Mmm, I forget the name of the place. It’s a nice view, isn’t it?” Harry opened up the moon roof again, taking a deep breath of the night air.

“It’s beautiful. I’m glad the Muggles have things like electric lights to look at in the dark like this.” Ginny sighed and crossed her arms.

“Are you cold?” Harry looked out of his window and saw a few other cars parked in the area, but none were very close by. 

“No, I’m fine. What d’you suppose the people in those other cars are doing?”

“Does it look like any of the cars are...rocking?” Harry watched as Ginny looked closer at the cars and chuckled at her gasp.

“Harry! Look at that one!” She pointed to a small blue sedan that was moving to and fro very vigorously.

“Gin! Don’t point at them!”

“What are they doing in there?” Ginny looked worried and Harry shook his head.

“They’re probably having sex.” He looked at the blue car and grinned. “Oh yeah. Definitely some fucking going on in there.”  
Ginny looked absolutely shocked. “I am absolutely shocked that anyone would do that! In one of these?” She looked around the interior of the car and grimaced. “It’s not exactly spacious, is it?”

“No, I suppose not. But it’s private and when you’re a teenager living at home…”

“Muggles. They think of the strangest things!” Ginny turned to look back at the blue car and Harry could see that she was scanning the other cars parked around, looking for signs of more rocking and swaying. 

“Well, I think it could be sort of fun,” Harry said, leaning back against the door. The idea of making his new car sway a little with Ginny was definitely sounding better and better. As she watched the other cars in the lot, Harry fiddled with the buttons that controlled the seat until he found the one that put the seat all the way back.

Alerted by the noise, Ginny turned back to look at him. “What are you doing?”

“I’m putting the seat back. You can do it, too.”

“How?”

“There’s some buttons on the side there between the door and the seat.” Harry watched with amusement as Ginny fumbled around before finding the right button and reclining with obvious delight.

“Why would they have a seat that goes all the way back like this in a car?”

Harry shrugged. “Oh, I dunno. Muggles can’t Apparate or Floo, so they spend a long time in the car. It’s useful to have a lie down for a little while on a long trip.” He gestured toward the open window and grinned. “And I suspect that lying like this helps with...you know.” He felt his face flush and he was very glad that it was dark. 

“Oh, I see,” Ginny said, stretching her arms above her head. Harry watched, mesmerized by the way her tee shirt stretched over her breasts. Her nipples were hard points pointing up through the fabric and Harry surmised she must be at least a little cold. 

Turning awkwardly in the seat, he leaned on his elbow and propped his head up in his hand. Ginny matched his position and looked at him with a small smile. In the dim light, Harry thought she looked beautiful and he felt a jolt of excitement run through him. “So, you’re still a teenager—”

“For a few more days.”

“For a few more days, yes. Would you like to behave like a Muggle teenager tonight?” Harry asked, running his finger down the bare skin of her arm, pleased at the goose bumps he raised.

“Why Harry Potter. Are you propositioning me?” She reached out one of her own fingers and stroked it along his cheek. Harry turned his head and sucked the tip of it into his mouth, skimming his tongue over the pad and biting down lightly. Releasing her finger, he scooted forward and met Ginny over the center armrest, his lips brushing hers lightly at first and then harder. To his surprise, he felt her tongue pressing against his lips and he opened his mouth to her. 

Harry moved his hand to cup the side of Ginny’s face; her soft sighs as he kissed her making his cock almost painfully hard. Breathing hard, he pulled away from her, feeling another jolt in his middle at sight of her kiss-reddened lips. Lying flat on his back on the seat, he gently tugged on her hand. “Come here,” he whispered, helping her maneuver over the center console and gearshift. 

She settled on top of him, straddling his upper thighs and Harry groaned at the intimate contact. “Is this okay?” she asked nervously.

“Very.” Harry pulled her down to him and the feel of her tongue against his sent a delightful shiver through him. Her position on top of him seemed to make her want to take control and Harry let her, moving his head to offer his neck to her searching mouth. He stroked his hands along her sides and back, sneaking them up underneath her tee shirt and unfastening her bra. Ginny’s sigh of satisfaction when he began lightly scratching her smooth back caused him to become that little bit harder. 

Lost in the sensations of Ginny’s lips on his neck and his hands on her skin, Harry grunted his approval when she moved down, unbuttoning his shirt. She placed a kiss at the hollow of his throat and moved just far enough for her bottom to make contact with the steering wheel, setting off a loud blast from the horn. 

“Shit!” Ginny yelled, sitting straight up and banging her head sharply on the roof of the car, causing the horn to blare again. “Ow! Son of a bitch!” Moving forward so she was directly over Harry’s still-hard cock, she rubbed her head and glared at Harry who was laughing uncontrollably. “It’s not funny!”

“Oh God, oh God! I’m sorry! You’re right...it’s not...” unable to continue, Harry broke up again, wiping tears from his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” he moaned, covering his face. Ginny began to shift to move back to her own seat and Harry grabbed on to her hips. “No,” he gasped, working on catching his breath, “no, just stay where you are.”

Ginny rubbed at the sore spot on her head, looking very disgruntled. “Harry...my head really hurts.”

“I’ll fix it.” Harry touched the tip of his wand to the top of her head and whispered a minor Healing Charm. “Better?” he asked, setting his wand down on the passenger seat. 

Ginny nodded and glanced around the cabin. “Can’t we make this bigger?”

“Now that would be cheating, wouldn’t it?” Harry pulled her down and put his lips to her ear. “We’re being Muggles tonight,” he whispered, nibbling on her earlobe.

“Okay, Harry. But no more horn.”

“No more horn,” he agreed, licking along her jaw. “Just stay right where you are.” Ginny murmured her assent and bent her head, allowing him to take the lead this time. Taking advantage of the space between their bodies, Harry pushed up her tee shirt and bra, exposing her breasts to his inquisitive fingers. As his tongue trailed down the side of her neck, Harry’s fingers stroked her nipples, bringing them to hard peaks. Ginny responded by grinding down on his erection, making Harry gasp.

“Do you like that?” she asked softly, easing up a little before grinding down again.

“Oh God, yes,” Harry groaned, pinching her nipples in time with her movements. “Gin...you...ah,” he moaned as she increased her pace.

“What Harry? More?” she panted and Harry closed his eyes and stretched out his legs in pleasure, trying to keep his feet from getting tangled in the pedals. 

_If she keeps this up, I’m going to come_ , he thought, closing his eyes and feeling delightfully fuzzyheaded. “Harry!” Ginny exclaimed, stopping her amazing movement.

“Ginny,” he grunted, moving his hands to her hips, trying to make her move like that again.

“Harry!” She sounded panicked now and his eyes snapped open. “We’re moving!”

“What? Oh shit! I must be pressing on the clutch!” Desperately, Harry slammed his other foot on the brake and the car jerked to an abrupt stop, throwing Ginny against the horn again. 

“That’s it, Potter! You let me out of this car right now!” Ginny looked like she was on the verge of tears and Harry felt his erection promptly deflate. She fumbled at the door and wrenched it open, gracelessly clambering off Harry and out of the car, not stopping until she was several feet away. 

Awkwardly climbing out of the fully reclined seat, Harry went after her. “Gin, I’m sorry! I didn’t realize it was that much of an incline.” He looked back at the car and from what he could tell it looked like it had rolled forward only a few feet. “It didn’t go that far.” 

Frowning mightily, Ginny turned her head away and re-fastened her bra, hugging her arms around herself protectively. “Take me home, Harry. Or I’ll Apparate home.”

Shoulders sagging in defeat, Harry nodded. “Okay, Gin. Come on.” He set their seats back to rights and started the car, driving at a moderate pace back into London. Harry had found that he quite liked driving fast, but he had no desire to repeat the day’s earlier experience any time soon. The ride home was silent save for the radio and Harry felt sure Ginny was supremely upset with him so he decided to let sleeping dragons lie. 

“Well, here you are,” he said as he pulled up in front of Ginny’s building and turned the car off. When she didn’t move immediately, he reached out and tentatively touched her shoulder. “Gin? I’m really sorry. It was stupid of me and I shouldn’t have suggested it.”

Ginny shrugged and Harry could see the glint of reflected streetlight in her eyes as she glanced at him. “S’okay,” she mumbled quietly. 

Gaining courage, Harry went on. “It’s just, you know, I haven’t done anything...like that in a car and, well, I wasn’t expecting you to...I mean, I wasn’t expecting what happened to happen.” He winced at the pleading tone in his voice and glanced at Ginny. She had covered her face with her hand and her shoulders were shaking. “Oh, Gin, don’t...I’m not upset, really! Don’t cry!”

Ginny’s shoulders shook harder and she threw her head back, letting out a great guffaw of laughter. Utterly relieved that she wasn’t crying, Harry sagged back against the seat, chuckling at first and then laughing just as hard as she was. They both sat, wiping tears from their eyes until Ginny finally wound down. 

“Oh, Harry,” she gasped, taking a deep breath, “I never thought that I would be such a complete failure at being a Muggle!” She pushed her hair behind her ears and turned to face him, her brown eyes bright. “Do you suppose that fucking in cars is taught at Muggle schools?”

“If it is, I might have to go back!” Harry leaned his head on the headrest and sighed, closing his eyes. “Ah well. Probably for the best. Would have been fun, though.”

“You sound disappointed.”

“I am. I thought I was going to get a leg over.”

“Oh?” Harry heard the creak of the leather seat and felt Ginny’s breath in his ear. “What makes you think you still won’t?”

Eyes still closed, Harry smiled. “Well, I dunno,” he murmured, “I seem to have offended the girl I was with. D’you mean to say you’ve found me another girl?”

Her breath was on his neck the next time she spoke. “I wouldn’t say that. More like the girl you were with has realized that you weren’t entirely to blame for the events that happened earlier,” she said, spacing her words with small kisses on his jaw and neck. 

“It’s always so satisfying when young people realize the error of their ways.” Ginny’s mouth covered his and they shared deepening kisses. Harry was developing a crick in his neck and he knew that Ginny couldn’t possibly be comfortable. He opened his eyes for a quick peek and saw that she was practically kneeling on her seat. “Gin, stop for a sec.”

Her eyes fluttered open and then widened in surprise. “Did we do that?” she asked, gesturing to the fogged-up windows.

“I think we did. Come on, I have an idea.” Harry got out of the car and jumped into the back seat. “Well? Are you going to join me or not?”

“Are there any horns or pedals back there?”

“I guarantee you there are no such things here.” He knocked his hand against the back of the seat in front of him. “See?” Moments later, Ginny was in the back seat with him, attacking him hungrily. “Been a while, Gin?” Harry asked as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt and spread it wide. That comment earned him a raised eyebrow and a sharp nip on his shoulder. 

Harry’s erection was back in full force and he brought Ginny up to straddle his lap, unfastening her bra for the second time that night. Not content to merely push up her tee shirt, he pulled it over her head and threw it to the front of the car. Her bra followed in short order and Ginny groaned when he pressed his thumbs against her nipples. She dove for him again, but Harry pushed her back, leaning forward to grasp a nipple with his lips and teeth.

“Oh, God...Harry...” Ginny thrust her hands into his dark hair and pressed him closer to her breast when he sucked harder and worked the stiff peak with his tongue. As he continued to lick and suck her nipples, Ginny ground down on Harry’s cock, making him pant and groan.  
“Gin, God...you have to...Jesus, why can’t you be wearing a skirt!” Harry threw his head back, thumping it against the headrest. His own hips moved up and down, matching Ginny’s rhythm and his hands were locked on her hips.

“Harry, let go of me,” Ginny panted, shifting to the side and tumbling off his lap and onto the backseat. She quickly toed off her shoes and began to wiggle out of her jeans while Harry unfastened his belt and pushed his own jeans and boxers down, grunting with relief when his cock sprang free. 

Impatiently stroking himself, he was dismayed to hear Ginny giggle. “What’s so funny?”

“You look so...debauched, Harry. Sitting there with your trousers around your ankles and your shirt spread open...hair a disaster.” Ginny licked her lips and Harry could see small dots of perspiration on her upper lip. She flicked her eyes down to where he was still stroking himself and lowered her voice to a whisper. “Your hand on your cock.”

“And you think that’s funny, do you?” he asked, his voice low.

“No.” Ginny leaned forward to replace his hand with her own, swiping her thumb over the head of his cock and kissing him fiercely. “I think it’s hot as hell.” Grabbing his shoulders, she swung her leg over and settled over him, his cock sliding easily into her wet cunt. 

Harry sought out Ginny’s mouth and crushed his lips to hers as she began to move in earnest. He ran his hands over her sweaty back and around to her breasts again, loving the sensation of the firm flesh sliding against his own. Overcome by the need to breathe deeply, he broke the kiss and sucked in great gulps of the warm air that filled the car. The scent of new car, leather and Ginny was almost overwhelming and Harry screwed his eyes shut and held on to her hips, thrusting back into her. 

“Oh, Harry, oh...mmm...I’m...I’m...” Ginny panted, quickening her pace.

Harry’s head felt like it was spinning out of control and he was sweating profusely, dimly aware of his skin sticking to the leather of the seat. He felt the swift approach of his orgasm and he began to stroke Ginny’s clit furiously, hoping to make her come with him. “Ginny...love...come...come with me...” he gasped, twisting one of Ginny’s nipples with his other hand as she continued to bounce up and down. 

Ginny’s fingernails dug into his shoulders and Harry hissed in pain, the sensation driving him to a fevered height and he came with a howl, opening his eyes to watch Ginny’s flushed face. He loved to watch her come and never missed an opportunity if he could help it. She continued to move against him, her breath coming in harsh pants. “Harry, I’m so close...oh, God...right there...harder...oh!” The sight of Ginny’s face when she came was almost enough to coax his exhausted prick into another erection.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, listening to her murmurs of pleasure through the buzzing of his own. Darting his tongue out to her neck, he shivered at the taste of her sweat and tightened his arms around her, loosening his grip when she began to shift to get off him. 

She collapsed against the door and scrubbed her hands over her face, neatly tucking her hair behind her ears. “Well, that was…intense.”

“You could say that.” Harry ran his hands through his own hair, glad he couldn’t see in the rearview mirror at his angle. The windows were completely fogged up and little beads of condensation were running down the glass. Looking over at Ginny, he admired her red hair and pale skin against the black leather and he smiled.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just admiring your ‘freshly shagged’ look.” He bent forward to grab his boxers and trousers and lifted his hips, wincing at the sound of his skin coming unstuck from the leather. 

“Boys,” Ginny muttered, fishing around for her own jeans and knickers. “Where did my shirt end up?”

Harry reached into the front seat and handed it to her. “No bra?” he asked, watching her pull the shirt over her head.

“Harry. I’ve just shagged you in a car in front of my building. I think I can get away with walking up to my flat without a bra.”

“Mm, I suppose. So, the back seat worked out better, yeah?”

“I would say so.” Ginny yawned widely and Harry followed suit. “I think you’ve worn me out, Potter.”

“I could say the same about you, Weasley. Come on, let’s get you up to your flat.” Harry grasped the door handle and pulled. When nothing happened, he pulled again, harder. “Bugger!”

“What? What’s wrong?” Ginny tried her own door handle and found that it wouldn’t open either. “Harry! What have you done?”

“Me? I didn’t do anything! It was that fucking salesman!”

“What did the salesman do?” she asked through gritted teeth.

“The last thing he showed me on this thing was the goddamned child-safe locks! You can’t open the back doors from the inside when they’re engaged.”

Ginny groaned and moved to the middle of the back seat, leaning forward to grab her wand from the center console. “Well, it’s a good thing I’m not a Muggle child then, is it? Good night Harry. Thanks for the ride, the dinner and the shag. I’m sure you and your car will be very happy together.” Ginny Disapparated with a crack, leaving Harry all alone in the car.

Looking around the rich interior, Harry nodded his head and smiled. _Yes, I think Sirius would have approved._


End file.
